legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Cold
Captain Cold is a supervillain and occasional anti-hero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Showcase #8 (June 1957), he is a criminal that utilizes cryogenic-based technology and weaponry in his crimes. He is a member of the Flash's rogues gallery and the leader of the Rogues, a group of Central City and Keystone based criminals. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 6.0, Captain Cold's costume can be accessed and worn by the player. Whilst they do so, they will granted access to his abilities and weapons. Backstory Captain Cold's true identity is Leonard Snart. The son of a cop, he and his sister Lisa were regularly abused by their father for no reason. The two would regularly spend time with their grandfather, who sold ice cream for a living and was the only stability for the two. After he died, he and his sister Lisa fled home to live on the streets, turning to crime to survive. Though Lisa would leave the life to peruse a career in ice-skating, Leonard stayed, mainly due to his excellence in the field. He would join a gang of criminals, all of whom would wear visors to hide their identities and serve other tactical functions. When the second iteration of the Flash captured the gang, Snart was able to escape capture and began researching the hero. Learning that he was weakened by cold temperatures, he began developing a cold-based gun and stealing technology to build it. After completing it, Snart began a crime spree, using the alias Captain Cold. Able to defeat the Flash in their initial confrontation, he was eventually defeated and sent to the newly established Iron Heights prison. Eventually able to escape, Snart would engage on a number of criminal sprees involving theft, during one of these meeting heat based criminal Heat Wave. Deciding to operate together, they would eventually recruit other supervillains in the twin cities to form the Rogues, a collection of enemies of the different Flashes who abided by a number o rules. Captain Cold would also become involved in a number of criminal organizations associated with other superheroes' rogues galleries, including the Secret Society of Supervillains and the Legion of Doom. In the Mod Captain Cold has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since version 6.0. His costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit, costing 26,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 24, Strength 5, Speed 1 when sprinting and Jump Boost 1. In addition, Captain Cold will be granted Fortitude 1 and Ice Resistance 1. Captain Cold will also be able to equip a Cold Gun (Equip Key), which they can use to freeze mobs, players and blocks (Ability 1 Key). In addition, the player will be able to conjure a barrage of snowballs (Ability 2 Key), conjure an Ice Shield (Ability 3 Key), fire shards of ice (Ability 4 Key) and throw Ice Grenades (Ability 5 Key). Captain Cold will also be able to pickpocket items from another player's inventory (Utility Key). As a special ability, Captain Cold will fire a more powerful cold blast, which will freeze everything within a 10 block radius (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Injustice League Category:Legion of Doom